


Making Waves

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Cassidy and Chase travel to Seafoam Islands for the funeral of Cassidy's Grandfather - old time surfing legend Jan (as seen on the anime). Rose reunites with Victor, her Great Uncle and discovers it's almost time for Humungadunga again. Will keen surfer Chase rise to the challenge and follow in the footsteps of his Great Grandfather?
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 1





	Making Waves

Butch stifled a yawn as he made his way down the stairs in his dressing gown and Golem slippers clutching his coffee mug in one hand and his newspaper in the other. It was early on Sunday morning and as per usual, he was keen to get a head start on checking the sports section in peace before the rest of the household woke up. It was another beautiful sunny day on Akala and as he flung open the french doors, Butch breathed in the fresh morning aroma from the ocean.   
"What a perfect day for doing nothing!" he chuckled as he flipped the switch on the kettle. But as he turned towards the table to place his paper down he jumped back in fright, not expecting to see his wife already sitting there.

"Jesus Cass!!! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing up this early?" Butch asked, slightly irritated his reading time was now compromised. Cass looked up at him and upon seeing the tears brimming in her eyes, Butch's initial annoyance melted away and he took a seat next to her.  
"What's wrong babes? What's happened?" he asked gently.  
Cassidy sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with an already soaked tissue. Butch passed her a fresh one.  
"Thank you... I uh got a message from my Mum about an hour ago. My Grampy Jan passed away in the early hours of this morning".

"Oh shit Cass babes! I'm sorry!" Butch said sadly. "Was he the chap we visited in the care home on the Seaform Islands when Bella and Chase were tiny?"  
"Yeah that's right" Cassidy replied. "He had Alziemers so hadn't been recognising anyone the last few years...obviously I haven't been able to visit much since we've been out here".  
Butch nodded. "Yeah it's fucking shit Cass. A horrible, cruel disease. So uh, how's your Mum?"  
"Upset obviously" Cassidy muttered. "I think she wants me to go to his funeral. Catherine is going by herself but not sure if I can..."  
"Well i'll come with you, if that's what you want?" Butch said immediately.  
"But what about the breeding centre Butch? We can't just shut for a week, we'll lose too much money" Cassidy said.

"Good point..." Butch grimmaced. They both sat in sombre silence for a few moments, Butch stroking Cassidy's hand with his thumb. He picked up his coffee and took a mouthful before suddenly snapping his fingers.  
"Ask Chase to go with you. He's leaving for Kanto any day now!"  
Cassidy frowned. "Oh Butch, I can't ask that of him..."  
"Can't ask what of me?" came a voice as Butch and Cass's teen son Chase entered the kitchen already wearing his surfing gear.  
"Morning kiddo" Butch said. Chase nodded to his Father but immediately spotted his Mother upset.  
"What's wrong Mum?" he asked worried as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thank you darling, just had some sad news this morning, my Grampy Jan - your Great Grandfather passed away. You probably don't remember him! You only met him the once when you kids were toddlers".

"Oh Mum! I am sorry!" Chase said as he tightened his grip on Cass. "I don't remember him no. Sorry... is there anything I can do?"  
Cassidy glanced over at Butch and gave him a look but Butch chose to ignore it and spoke up.  
"Chase, would you mind if your Mum came with you to Kanto and you support her at the funeral? You and Rose could then continue your travels when she flies home. I need to stay here and run the breeding centre..."  
"Well yeah!!! Of course that's alright, no problem at all" Chase said. "I'll speak to Jessie and James they're bound to know some good florists in Kanto so we can get some nice flowers too".

"Thank you Chase..." Cassidy said as she gripped his hand. "Once I get told when it is we'll set off yeah?"  
"Yep sure! I'll keep Rose posted" Chase said. "Uh... so will you be ok? Just I was gonna surf now... but I can stay in if you want me to though?"  
"Oh no darling! Carry on! I'll be ok, i've got ol' Mr dressing gown here" Cassidy said as she smirked at Butch.  
"Heh!" he said.  
"You're a good boy though Chase. Thank you, I knew I could count on you".  
"Well if you're sure..." Chase said. He headed towards the door when Cassidy suddenly remembered the single most crucial detail about her Grandfather.

"You know Grampy Jan was a famous pro surfer don't you?" she called.  
Chase span back around to face his Mother, his mouth hanging open in awe. Even Butch looked surprised.  
"Er no, I did not know that!" he exclaimed. "Dad, did you know that?!"  
"Nope! News to me!" said Butch. "She don't tell me nothing!"  
"Ohhh! Well he was!" Cassidy laughed. "He lived on the Seaform Islands all his life so he loved all things to do with water. I reckon you two would have got on well Chase!"  
"Hang on... you said he was famous? How famous are we talking?" Chase asked curiously.  
Cassidy pondered. "Well, I know he was a household name back in the day. He conquered Humungadunga and he..."

"Woah woah! Rewind!" Chase exclaimed. "Humungadunga???!! But only like 2 or 3 surfers have ever... are you sure?"  
"Positive" nodded Cassidy. "Grampy Jan was the best!"  
Chase's face turned from amazement to shock, then utter disbelief. Without a word he tore upstairs to his room. Butch and Cass could hear him riffling around for something.  
"Wonder what he's looking for?" frowned Butch. "He better not be making a mess up there!"  
Chase reappeared clutching an old album. His hands were trembling slightly.  
"You remember my surfer cards?" he asked Butch.  
"Remember them? They cost me a bloody fortune" Butch grumbled. "You insisted on having them all!"

"Mum...did you say Jan was his first name?" Chase asked Cassidy.  
"Yeah that's right." Cassidy replied. "Jan Kahuna. Seaform Islands"  
"Jan Kahuna...as in THIS guy?!" Chase said as he slammed the album down on the table. Butch and Cass both leant over to look and sure enough Cassidy recognised the man on the sticker Chase was pointing to.  
"Yeah that's him!" she beamed. "Funny, you actually look a little similar to him".  
"THE Jan Kahuna?????!!!! He was your Grandfather???!! He...he was MY Great Grandfather?!" Chase said.  
Cassidy nodded. "That's right!"  
Chase took a couple of steps back, then suddenly a grin spread across his face and he bolted out the back door.  
"Now where are you going?" Butch called, completely bewildered.

"I NEED to tell my friends!!!" Chase shouted back. "This is huge!!!"  
________________________________________

Rose was waiting patiently at the ferry terminal on Seafoam Island for Chase and Cassidy. The nearest airport was in Fushia City and they had had to catch a connecting boat to the island. She couldn't wait to see Chase again. They had spent Christmas together in Johto before Chase went home for a month in the New Year and Rose remained behind for Sakura's birth. She was now a few weeks old and Jessie and James had been very grateful to Rose for helping out and being such a caring big sister. Rose's phone buzzed in her pocket and as she pulled it out, she laughed softly at her Father's name on the screen.

"Rose?! Did u make it to Seafoam ok sweetheart?! U know u were supposed to text and let me know!" Dad xx"  
Rose typed back.  
"Sorry Daddy! Yes i'm here and Chase's ferry is just arriving now. Are u all ok? X"  
"Oh good! Yes all ok, although Sakura fed for 3 hours solid this morning! She misses u! X"  
"Aww I miss her too :( she'll have changed so much by the time I see her again".  
"We'll make sure we video call so you can see her. Think it would reassure your Mum too x"  
"Dad... I can handle myself out here you know. And i've got Chase too x"  
"I know Rose... but you know what we're like! Send our love to Chase and Cass anyhow! Oh and don't forget to visit Uncle Victor! X"  
"Lol will do Dad! X"

Placing her phone back, Rose grabbed her bag and ran down to the docking ferry. Chase and Cassidy were among the first to disembark. Chase ran forward, picked Rose up and span her round just like he had done at the Johto league final. She giggled and they shared a tender kiss much to the delight of onlookers.  
"Oh to be young and in love..." Cassidy smirked as she placed her suitcase down and put on her sunglasses.  
"Oh come on Mum! Didn't Dad ever pick you up and spin you round too?" Chase asked her.  
"He tried once" Cassidy sniffed. "Bastard let go and I went into a hedge didn't I?"  
Rose clapped a hand to her mouth but Chase burst out laughing.  
"Sounds like Dad!!!" he said.  
"Rose darling how are you?" Cassidy asked as she hugged Rose.

"I'm ok thank you. Sakura is such a cutie, i'm missing her already!"  
"Yeah...your Mum and Dad sure are lucky having you around. When Butch went back to work I had to manage 2 babies by myself! No extra pair of hands for me!" Cassidy replied. She had been very quick to pick up on the fact Jessie had extra help. "Heard she's not a great sleeper?!"  
"She's getting better!" Rose said with a smile. "But all she wants to do is feed at the moment".  
"Mum still breastfeeding then?" Cassidy asked as innocently as possible.  
"Oh yes! She's doing really well!" Rose beamed.  
"Wonderful" Cass said with a fake smile. Thankfully Rose was oblivious to that. Chase cocked an eyebrow at his Mother.

"Anyway!" he interjected. "Grampy Jan's funeral is later this afternoon. Sorry again Rose, I know the Seafoam Islands is a bit of a random place to start from".  
"Oh not at all!" smiled Rose. "As it happens a family member lives here too so i'll be paying him a visit when you're at the funeral. Honestly it's fine!"  
"Who is that then? Your Mum's side or Dad's?" Chase asked.  
"Dad's. It's his Uncle" Rose replied. "His Dad's brother. But Victor is nothing like Grandpa. He's carefree and not at all obsessed with money and status".  
They arrived at the motel where they were staying and after a brief check-in made their way to their respective rooms. Cassidy was bemused to see Chase had got 1 room for him and Rose.

"Does James know you guys are sharing a hotel room?" She hissed at her son.  
Chase shook his head. "Uh...no. But we're not even doing any of that until we're both 16 anyway. But still, he's not gonna find out is he?!" He glared at his Mum. Cassidy smirked.  
"No I guess not... just make sure it stays that way!"  
"It will" Chase sighed. "I'm not Bella!" He added as he slammed the door.  
"Huh??!" Cassidy realised. She was left standing in the hallway trying to fathom what Chase meant.  
"Is your Mum ok?" Rose asked.  
"Oh yeah don't mind her!" Chase winked. He wrapped his arms around Rose's tiny waist and pulled her close. He looked deep into her green eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I've missed this..." he mumbled. "I've missed you!"

Rose glanced over his shoulder and bit her lip.  
"Well uh...we do have a couple of hours?" She said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. Chase shook his head.  
"Not yet Rose..."  
"Fine!" She pouted as she rolled her eyes. They shared a semi uncomfortable silence before Chase spoke up again.  
"So er... your Dad's Uncle Victor...has he lived on Seafoam all his life?"  
"Well he was born in Fushia like Grandpa and from what Dad told me, he was kind of sidelined as a child. They groomed Grandpa to carry on the Morgan empire and Victor well... was able to have more of a childhood. The family have properties dotted all around the islands. Victor just decided to set up home here. He surfs don't you know?

"Seriously? Well that was what Grampy Jan did too. He was world famous" explained Chase. "It'd be strange if they knew each other huh?"  
"Yeah" Rose said thoughtfully. "Real strange..."  
She laid down on the bed and Chase laid beside her. Putting a bronzed arm over her tiny frame he pulled her close and nuzzled into her soft, crimson hair.  
"Wake me up in an hour? I'm beat after the journey" he laughed.  
"Sure unless I fall asleep too!" Rose giggled. She sighed contentedly as Chase trailed his fingers up and down her arm. Eventually he stopped and a tiny snore from him confirmed he was asleep. Rose smiled to herself as she rested her own eyes.

Stolen moments like these really were the best.  
________________________________________

It had hardly seemed like any time at all by the time Cassidy knocked softly on the door to Chase and Rose's room.  
"Hey, are you guys awake?"  
"I'm awake Cassidy!" called back Rose. Chase stirred irritably beside her. "And Chase kind of is..." she giggled.  
"Ok! Well we should probably make our way to the crematorium in about 25 minutes if Chase starts getting ready" Cassidy explained.  
"I'll tell him!"  
"Haha thanks my lovely!"  
With a click of the door, Cassidy retreated back inside to get ready herself. Chase sat up and rubbed his tired brown eyes, precisely the same shade as Butch's.

"Guess I should get Dad's suit on..." he muttered.  
"This is your Dad's?" Rose asked as she took it upon herself to go into Chase's bag and held up the shirt and trousers.  
"Yeah, I don't actually own one! Dad found it in the back of his wardrobe. Said the last time he wore it was a funeral too..."  
"Oh really? Whose?" asked Rose. Chase shifted uncomfortably.  
"Uh...Koji's..."  
Rose's face dropped a little. "Oh right...well...i'm sure it looks fine" she said smiling. "If it was good enough for Koji, i'm sure it's good enough for Grampy Jan!"

Once Chase was ready, the 2 of them joined Cassidy who was already waiting downstairs having met her sister Catherine in the lobby. Cassidy grew rather emotional at the sight of Chase and flung her arms around him. The teenager eye-rolled at Rose who just smiled sympathetically. Given the circumstances he figured he'd let her off just this once.  
"You look just like your Dad..." she cried.  
"Chase! It's been a while! Can't believe how tall you're getting" said Catherine.  
"Hey Auntie Catherine" Chase said. "Spencer and Molly ok?"  
"Yes they're good, both bogged down with work sadly so I came alone today. Much like Butch I suspect?" Catherine directed at Cassidy. The blonde nodded.

"Yep! Work, work and more work! No rest for the wicked!" she said. "It was either that or leave Bella in charge and that sure as hell wasn't happening!"  
Catherine laughed. "My niece is just a mini you Cass!" She turned towards Rose who was standing beside Chase half shyly.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me Chase?" Catherine winked.  
"Ooh yes sorry...uh Rose this is Auntie Catherine, Mum's sister. Umm...she's Molly's Mum. I've told you about Molly haven't I?"  
"Yeah you have" Rose smiled.  
"And Auntie Catherine...this is Rose. My best friend and my girlfriend" Chase said his ears tinging pink.  
"It's lovely to meet you Rose!" said Catherine planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"And you! I'm really excited to be meeting some more of Chase's family" replied Rose.

"So Rose here is the daughter of our old colleagues Jessie and James from Team Rocket" explained Cassidy.  
"Jessie?" Catherine said dubiously. "Isn't that the one you said was an old tart and you wanted to bitch slap her ass into the next millenium?"  
The colour drained from Cassidy's face and she turned towards Rose.  
"Uh...I didn't...I mean...long time ago, we're better than what we used to be. And..."  
"It's ok. My Mum said after giving birth to twins, Cassidy's private parts would have been about the same size as the Lake of Rage" Rose smirked. Chase and Catherine burst into fits of laughter while Cassidy's mouth closed sharpish.  
"Bitch! Wait til I see her..." she grumbled.  
"Wow...Rose..." Chase exclaimed. He had never known her to retort so quickly. Rose winked at Cassidy to show her there was no hard feelings. The men and children had all learnt how to handle Cassidy and Jessie's relationship these days. Catherine smirked.

"Well it looks and sounds like happy families from where i'm sitting!" She smirked. "Anyway...we best get going. Are you joining us Rose?"  
The redhead shook her head. "No as I never met Jan I figured you guys should have it as close family only. My Great Uncle lives nearly so i'm going to visit him!"  
"Stay safe then Rose" Cassidy said as she gave her a hug. Chase embraced her and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"You'll be ok?" he asked her.  
"Yes!!! You're starting to sound like my Dad!" Rose said. "Hope it goes well..."  
She stood and watched as Cassidy, Chase and Catherine made their way down the steps and hailed for a taxi. Chase blew her a kiss from the window as it slipped off down the drive. Rose felt a tinge of sadness as funerals were always difficult, her family knew that better than anyone after all. She threw a poke-ball into the air and Scarlett energed in a flash of red.

"Hey girl!" Rose beamed as she petted her Charizard. "Ready to go pay a visit to Uncle Victor?"  
________________________________________

The usually secluded stretch of the seafront was much busier than usual and as Rose finally neared her Uncle's house she noticed several members of the surfing community whom were staying at nearby resorts. The ocean seemed a little choppier than earlier in the day which meant perfect conditions for practicing. A couple of lads spied Rose looking and couldn't help themselves...  
"Hey sweetheart, check out my moves!" called one of them as he rode a smallish wave with ease. Rose shook her head. She knew Chase was surfing waves that size around 5 years ago. Scarlett was equally unimpressed and snorted some steam from her nose.  
"Aw babe, you know fire types don't cut it out in these parts! Come for a ride with me, we'll catch you a pretty little Horsea or something" winked the other boy.

"Urgh, Scarlett would you mind?" sighed Rose. The Charizard happily oblidged and took off into the air. Rose continued walking with a small smile on her face as the shrieks from the 2 lads sounded across the beach. Rose didn't check what attack Scarlett was using but it smelt and felt hot.  
"Fire types don't cut it indeed!" she sighed as Scarlett landed next to her. "Although I hope they're ok... I think i've been spending too much time with Bella!"  
Victor was out on his porch watering some plants as she drew near. Rose re-called Scarlett to her poke-ball and called to him.  
"Surprise Great Uncle!" She beamed. Victor looked up and playfully rubbed his eyes.  
"Well, well if it isn't Rose! What a surprise! What are you doing here? Are your Mom and Dad with you?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

Rose shook her head. "No just me! I'm finally travelling on my Pokemon journey with my boyfriend. He's at a family funeral though so I thought i'd come say hi!"  
"Well it's great to see you young one!" Victor smiled. "Do come in, excuse the mess, was doing a bit of decorating but I keep getting distracted".  
Rose followed him into the modest little hut. Puka, his Pikachu was outside gazing towards the ocean. Rose glanced around the room, it had been a few years since they had visited Victor but it still seemed familiar to her. She noticed a picture of herself as a small child collecting seashells on the beach with him and James.  
"Nice picture isn't it? I've been meaning to ask your Dad to send me one of Sakura. Guess I need an updated one of you too!" Victor said as he placed a tea tray down.  
"Yeah, i'll remind him!" Rose laughed. "Maybe they can bring her over when she's a bit older".

"That would be nice" smiled Victor. "So let's start from the beginning then! Who was your starter Pokemon? Where did you head first? Where are you going next? Who is your boyfriend? Whose funeral is he at?"  
"Oh god so many questions!" Rose laughed. "Ok so my starter was Charmander, a female. I named her Scarlett, she's now a Charizard. Chase lives in Alola so I headed there first and we went around the islands there. Then we went to Johto for a year, now we're doing Kanto. It was just co-incidental that Chase had a funeral here so we figured we'd start here first".  
"Charmander's a great choice!" Nodded Victor. "So who died if you don't mind me asking? A famous ex surfer died here recently and his funeral is today. That's partly why many surfers are here at the moment".

"It was his Great Grandfather, Jan Kahuna" Rose explained. "He said he was a pro surfer. Same guy i'm guessing?"  
"Yep! Well fancy that!" Victor exclaimed. "So your boyfriend Chase is his Great Grandson?"  
Rose nodded. "That's right, his Mum Cassidy is Jan's granddaughter, daughter of his daughter Jennifer?"  
"Ah little Jen. I haven't seen her for years" Victor said wisfully. "Does Chase see her or any of his other Grandparents often?"  
"No I don't think so..." Rose said. "He hasn't really told me much, but I think relations are a little strained. Cassidy and Chase's Dad Butch used to be in Team Rocket too..."  
Victor nodded. "Yeah that explains a lot... i'm glad your Mom and Dad got away from all of that. Have you seen my darling brother recently?"

"Not recently..." Rose said darkly. "Things were never great and I dunno after Koji we just seem to see less and less of them. I don't think they were particularly supportive around the time he died.  
"No they weren't Rose and believe me, I had words with my brother over that" replied Victor. "I'm glad your Mom and Dad found the strength to have another child though. In popular culture they call it the 'rainbow baby'"  
Rose smiled and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through she came to a picture of Sakura she had taken just before she left Johto.  
"Here she is!" She said as she showed Victor. He beamed at the little baby girl.  
"Ah so cute!" he said. "I look forward to meeting her hopefully soon!"  
"You bet!" said Rose as she returned the phone to her pocket. 

"More tea?" Victor asked as he picked up the teapot. "Here, finish the cake too otherwise i'll only end up eating it and getting fat like your Grandpa!"  
"Haha thank you!" Rose said as she offered her cup for a top-up.  
"So tell me about Chase! Does he have any siblings? What does he like to do? I hope he treats you well!!"  
"Well...he's a twin actually! He has a twin sister Bella. She and I are really close as well so that's nice. He surfs himself as well, so he was more than happy to come here first. He started with a Totodile, he loves water Pokemon! But yes he treats me very well, we're very happy!" she smiled.  
"I'm glad! He sounds an amazing young man" said Victor. "He surfs though? That's interesting! He's not gonna try out for Humungadunga is he? Carry on the family tradition?"

"Humungawhaaa?" Asked Rose. "Oh you mean that giant wave? Yeah Chase did mention it. Happens every 20 years right?"  
"That's right" said Victor. "And it's due again within the next day or so! I surfed the last one in October 1999, so it's actually 4 months late this time."  
Rose was gobsmacked. She knew if Chase were to know this he would want to try himself. And especially with the knowledge of Jan now...it was in his blood after all.  
"But he said only 2 surfers have ever done it" Rose said slowly. "I'm guessing 1 of them was Jan?"  
"That's right" Victor replied.  
"So who was the 2nd?" Rose asked her Uncle puzzled.  
Victor laughed. "That young Rose, would be me!"  
Rose gasped. "You?! But Great Uncle...you never... I mean how did we not know this?"  
"They were never that interested in my acheivements" Victor said with a hollow laugh. "I was the younger brother after all...but yes both you and Chase have connections to legendary surfers! Infact Jan was my idol as a boy. He even gifted me a surfboard!"

"That's...incredible Uncle!" Rose said as she finished her tea. Outside the sun was beginning to set, the sky was turning to a dreamy orange and surfers were finally calling it a day. Puka however remained staring straight out to sea. It hadn't moved in all the time Rose had been at the house.  
"Yeah sorry about Puka. He's on wave watch" Victor explained.  
Rose smiled politely but truth be told, she didn't particularly care much for Pikachu after what happened to Koji.  
"So are you going to tell Chase about Humungadunga?" Victor winked.  
"Maybe!" Rose teased. "I know it would mean the world to him..."  
She slowly picked up her bag. "Well I ought to be getting back. I imagine the funeral is over by now and he'll want to see me".  
Victor nodded. "Well, thanks for stopping by young Rose. Maybe catch you both later if you're sticking around? I'd love to meet him!"  
"It's a deal!" Rose beamed.

She waved goodbye to Victor and she walked off the porch she gazed across the beach over the horizon. The ocean was now calmer again but she had the good sense to know that it could change all so suddenly.  
"A bit like life..." she muttered. She realised Scarlett from her poke-ball once again. The Charizard shook itself off, she sensed something was in her trainer's mind. Rose smiled up at her.  
"Oh sorry Scar...just the ocean changes so quickly, I was just saying it's like life isn't it? You don't know what's round the corner, good or bad!"  
Scarlett tilted her head slightly, taking in everything that was said. She decided to fly at a low height behind Rose as she continued walking along the seafront.

"Koji dying...meeting Chase...starting my Pokemon journey...becoming the Johto champion. I couldn't have predicted any of those things Scarlett. But they were all important moments in my life. And this wave... it could be an important moment in Chase's. Just like his Great-Grandfather before him...

It was nightfall by the time she arrived back at the motel. Cassidy and Chase were sat in the bar still dressed in their funeral clothes. Chase looked tired and Cassidy sat quietly with a tea. She looked drained and hollow. Chase glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Rose.  
"There you are! I thought you'd be back before us! Everything ok? How was your Uncle?" He asked.  
"Oh i'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you... I guess I lost track of time. But he was fine! Was nice to catch up and I found out so much!" Rose said. "How...uh was the funeral?"  
"Emotional" Chase admitted. But it was a lovely service, felt like I know a little more about Jan now. Auntie Catherine had to leave straight after but Mom's staying tonight".  
"Flight is tomorrow evening" Cassidy said softly. Her make-up was smudged and she looked an emotional mess. Rose walked forward and gave her a cuddle. Chase couldn't help but smile to himself as his Mom returned the embrace.

"Oh Rose sweetie you'll set me off again" Cassidy sniffed. "You are such a wonderful girl. Promise me you'll stay with Chase forever? Perhaps I could trade for you... i'll send your Mom and Dad Bella. Or Butch?!"  
"No-one wants him!" Chase interjected. "Have you spoken to him?"  
"Kind of. Raticate has been digging again though..." Cassidy said. "Dad tried to bath him and well that's when the phone went dead..."  
"That doesn't sound good..." Rose worried. Chase scoffed and stood up.  
"Eh it's fine! Dad's probably face down in the bath while Raticate has started a mutiny with the others".  
"Oh don't!!!" hissed Cassidy. "That's all we need! Anyway... i'm gonna turn in, i'm exhausted".  
Chase nodded. "Ok Mom. Get some rest! Love you!"  
"Love you too baby" Cassidy smiled. She kissed her son and then Rose.  
"Let us know if you need anything ok?" Rose added as Cassidy headed towards the stairs  
"Will do. Thank you both!"

"Must have been hard for her today..." Rose sympathised.  
Chase nodded. "Yeah, I think there was a bit of guilt there that we couldn't visit as much. Grandma was there too and it's always difficult between her and Mom. Also Mom kept commenting about how I stand like my Dad, walk like my Dad and even my posture??? But anyway! What did you find out from your Great Uncle?"  
"Oh right!" Rose realised. "So...does the name Victor Morgan mean anything to you?!"  
Chase gasped. "Oh Rose...no way!!!"  
"I'll take that as a yes then!" she giggled. "Yes he is the 2nd person to conquer Humungadunga. Get this - your Grampy Jan was his idol and Jan gifted him a surfboard. They knew each other!!!"   
"Wow... this is all a bit surreal!" Chase said. He took a large gulp of his drink and ran a hand through his hair.  
"So did he surf the last wave? How long ago was that?"  
"Well this is the other thing I wanted to tell you about" explained Rose. "He surfed the last one in October 1999. The next one is 4 months late..."

Chase sat with a puzzled look on his face for what seemed like ages. Rose studied his expression trying hard not to smile herself. Just as she thought she could not contain it any longer, the penny suddenly dropped for Chase.  
"Wait!!! So that means..."  
"Any day now!" Rose confirmed. "That's why so many surfers are here at the moment. Victor's Pikachu is keeping an eye out for it.  
Chase's hands trembled slightly as he clenched his fists. He rose slowly and walked over towards the balcony of the bar. The ocean was still calm and the clear night sky was vast with shooting stars and the brightest moon they had ever seen. Rose followed Chase outside and stood beside him.  
"Do you think I could do it Rose?" He asked. "Is it mad that i'm even contemplating?"

"Yes and yes" she smiled. "I think you could do anything you wanted to and yes it is utterly mad. But look at your Great-Grandfather and my Great Uncle. We're a surfing family! It's every 20 years Chase... I guess you could try when you're 35 if not?"  
"That just feels too long" Chase frowned. "Oh man I don't know..."  
Rose glanced out towards the ocean and wrapping her arms around Chase, kissed his neck. The waves had started to pick up slightly in the short time they had been talking.  
"No-one can predict the current of life Chase" she whispered. "Some of my best...and worst moments weren't planned. I had to literally take the Tauros by the horns to win the Johto league. Some waves you just have to ride and see where you end up. It's your choice but just know if this isn't your wave i'll always be by your side with a lifebelt..."

"That's...poetic!" Chase laughed.  
"Haha I thought so too!" Replied Rose. "I'm gonna turn in now. See you upstairs?"  
"Yeah go for it, I won't be long" Chase reassured her. Rose headed towards the stairs and with one final glance over her shoulder, blushed when she realised Chase was still looking.  
"I love you" he mouthed. Rose grinned and with a small wave disappeared from view. Chase smiled and turned back to face the ocean again.  
"Some waves you just have to ride" he muttered.

Chase awoke to the sound of bustling activity along the seafront early next morning. Taking care not to wake Rose, he stretched over and checked his phone - 6:20am!  
"Seriously?" he muttered. He slowly got up and gazed bleary eyed through the blinds. A group of surfers were already on the beach talking loudly amongst themselves. Their excited chatter and desire to practice early indicated to Chase that they knew something he didn't! He carefully undone the window latch and opened it so he could hear what they were saying.

"So between midday and 1pm? It was between midday and 5pm an hour ago!"  
"Yeah well you know how quickly these things change. Beauty of a wave as well apparantly! The biggest it's ever been".  
"Yeah well look sharp lads! I've just heard the crew from channel 7 are on their way to do a live broadcast".

Chase came away from the window, his heart thumping furiously inside his chest. Humungadunda was just hours away... He quickly put on his swim shorts and a t-shirt before scribbling a note to Rose. He tiptoed quietly over to her side of the bed and left it on the side table. He couldn't help but manage a small smile as he gazed at her. She was still sleeping, completely oblivious to all that was going on. She looked peaceful with her beautiful crimsom hair draped over the pillow and her contented little sighs. Chase leant in, gently planted a kiss on her lips before picking up Feraligatr's poke-ball and leaving the room. As the door clicked shut, Rose's eyelids fluttered open...  
________________________________________

"Hey Squirtle! Hold tight!!!"  
"Poliwrath keep us steady!"

Chase stood on the beach watching the other surfers for a few moments before he threw the poke-ball and his partner Feraligatr appeared. The croc Pokemon flexed it's limbs before turning to face it's trainer.  
"Fera!"  
"Well this is it buddy... everything we've been training for ever since you were a Totodile" said Chase. "Although... it looks like many surfers will actually surf the wave with their partner Pokemon with them..."  
"Fera, Fera!!!"  
Chase bit his lip. "I don't know if the board is big enough that's the only thing... but... I can't imagine doing this without you..."  
He grabbed his board and stood facing the ocean. He closed his eyes and blocked out all sound except for the crashing of the waves. As he snapped them open again he knew in that instant he'd have to try!  
"Let's go buddy!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Rose had got dressed herself and had decided to get some breakfast from the motel restaurant. She scanned the view of the beach from the window trying to spot Chase. She could eventually make out his blonde hair at the far end of the group. She noticed Feraligatr was also on his board, it was the first time it had surfed with Chase since it fully evolved.

Cassidy appeared dressed in a simple vest t-shirt and shorts. She wore her hair in a ponytail and this was the first time Rose had seen her with no make-up.  
"Morning Rose sweetheart" she said. "You'll have to excuse me, I like to be comfy when I fly!"  
"Oh don't be silly, you always look beautiful" said Rose.  
"Aww thank you lovely!" She glanced around at the busy restuarant. "Gosh so many surfers still here..." she said.  
"Yeah..." Rose agreed, twigging that Cassidy still didn't know. "So, what time is your flight?"  
"5pm" replied Cassidy. "It's gonna be gone 1am by the time I get home! Where's Chase?"  
"Oh uh..." Rose pointed out to sea where he was. "He's just surfing with Feraliga..."

Rose's voice trailled off as she saw Chase suddenly bail from his surfboard and together with Feraligatr, disappear under the water. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The room started spinning and Rose could hear screaming. It took several moments to realise it was coming from her!  
"CHASE!!!!!!!!" she yelled. She jolted into action. "Go Scarlett, fly ahead!! Someone call the coast guard!" She cried as she started tearing down the steps of the hotel. Cassidy was hot on her tail.  
"CHASE!!!" screamed Cassidy. The commotion had attracted a lot of attention and a small crowd had gathered at the water's edge. As Rose went to dive in herself, Cassidy pulled her back.  
"Rose don't! It's too dangerous!"

"But he still hasn't surfaced!" Rose cried. "CHAAAAASSEEEE!!!!"  
A siren sounded, shrill and urgent as the coastguard arrived in his truck, but as he jumped out Feraligatr finally suffaced dragging Chase back to shore. To everyone's relief, he was conscious albeit coughing from swallowing a lot of sea water.  
"Chase! Chase...oh my god are you ok? What happened?" Cassidy cried as she knelt down and flung her arms around her son's neck. Chase glanced over her shoulder and found Rose's face, equally panicked, and held a hand out to her.  
"I'm fine...honestly...just my board can't hold both of us and we lost our balance. Mind you! I haven't had a bail like that for a while though".  
"Chase I was terrified!" said Cassidy. "I thought you'd drowned!"  
"Mum i'm fine honestly! I'm sorry for scaring you!" replied Chase, slightly exasperated at the fuss now. He turned to Rose and his heart sank to see she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Rose..." he said gently. The crimson haired girl buried her head in his chest. He shh'd her and stroked the back of her head. He felt terrible.  
"All ok with you Feraligatr?" he asked his Pokemon.  
"Fera!"  
"He's not bothered in the slightest!" laughed Cassidy.  
Chase sighed. "Well it's my fault... I didn't check the weight limit of my board after Feraligatr evolved. We'll have to get a 2 person one I guess...shame I was really hoping to compete today".  
Rose lifted her head from Chase and looked over at Cassidy who had a look of puzzlement on her face.  
"Compete in what?" she asked him.  
"You didn't tell her Rose?" Chase said to his girlfriend. Rose pulled a face.  
"Well no! She's your Mum!"  
Chase turned back to Cassidy and extended an arm up the back of his head to scratch it as Butch sometimes did when he'd been caught out.

"Well Mum... Humumgadunga is coming around lunchtime. You know that big wave that comes every 20 years? I was going to give it a shot..."  
Cassidy stood rooted to the spot, too stunned to speak, trying to process what she had just heard. Just moments ago she feared she'd lost her only son, her baby. And now...  
"The one that Grampy Jan conquered?" She said at last.  
"Yeah..." replied Chase.  
"And the one my Great Uncle conquered" Rose chimed in. "They are the only 2 people to have ever managed it..."  
"I see..." Cassidy said steadily. Chase went to get up.  
"But anyway, it doesn't matter now. I won't surf without Feraligatr by my side. Chase muttered sadly. "We'll catch the next one I guess"

He trudged along the beach back towards the hotel with his partner by his side. Cassidy and Rose remained behind, feeling rather deflated and not really knowing what to say, to him or to each other.  
"Is it really every 20 years?" Cassidy whispered.  
"Yeah..." Rose replied. "He'd be in his 30's by the time of the next one".  
"Grampy Jan never spoke much about it" said Cassidy. "I guess he was modest about it, despite it sounding like quite the acheivement".  
"It is the ultimate goal for any surfer" came a voice. Cassidy and Rose both span round to see Victor standing there.  
"Great Uncle!" said Rose as she hugged him. "This is Cassidy...Chase's Mom. Cassidy this is my Dad's uncle Victor".  
"Nice to meet you Victor! Uh...as in the 2nd person to...you know..." Cassidy said as she gestured towards the sea.

"That's right!" laughed Victor. "I saw what happened and came hurrying down as soon as I could but it seemed things were already under control. I spotted you Rose and guessed the lad was Chase. That's one well trained Pokemon he has".  
"Yes...Feraligatr is amazing" said Rose. "Chase has had him since a Totodile and they always surf together".  
Victor nodded. "Yes, it's plain to see. So Rose, was he going to try for Humungadunga?".  
Rose glanced at Cassidy then nodded.  
"Yeah! Well he was..." she said sadly. All of a sudden an idea flew to her head and she snapped her fingers.  
"Victor! Where can I buy a 2 man surfboard?" she asked.  
"Uh well... most shops are sold out this time of year but my friend owns an outlet a little further along the beach. He'll have one in stock!" Victor said. "But they aren't cheap Rose..."

"We'll go halves!" Cassidy declared. "Butch won't notice a few hundred go missing from the account! This is my baby boy's dream we're talking about here!"  
"Cassidy..." Rose giggled. She knew absolutely that Butch would notice. She wasn't sure she wanted to be there when he did! Cassidy put her arm around her and have her an affectionate squeeze.  
"Come on!" she said.

"Let's get Chase on that wave!"  
________________________________________

Cassidy stood at the shoreline, watching her son as Chase attempted to get some last minute practice in. To everyone's relief, the larger surfboard allowed Chase to surf with Feraligatr by his side and he was now confidently handling the waves as he always done. Cassidy couldn't help but smile to herself, whilst Chase was largely Butch there was definately a resemblance to her family as well. He had the same strong facial structure and broader top as Jan had. The perfect surfer's physique. Victor appeared at her side and nodded towards the teen.

"Jan would be mighty proud of the boy!"  
"I would hope so... goodness knows I am" replied Cassidy. "It's weird Chase has been surfing for years back home but watching him here...and now...how good he is i've never felt closer to my Grandfather. Does that sound crazy?"  
"Not at all" Victor smiled. "Seafoam is the very heart of the surfing world. They say the spirit of the waves ignite within a surfer's heart and they surf to the very best of their ability. Not to mention the creativity and connection to their partner Pokemon too".

"That's amazing!" breathed Cassidy. "I still remember the day he brought Feraligatr home as a Totodile. It was such a weak, scared little thing. Chase has brought the best out in it, he's a better Pokemon trainer than I could ever be!"  
"Do you have a partner Pokemon?" asked Victor, interested.  
Cassidy laughed. "Yeah my 23 year old Raticate. He's much too elderly to travel now so i've left him home with my husband. He's a grumpy old bastard who just likes to dig up the garden!"  
"Your husband or your Raticate?" Victor asked dubiously.  
"Both!" Cassidy smirked. They both shared laughter as Chase finally came running in from the water. He was panting slightly but he was cool, calm and collected. He was ready!

"You're in the zone lad!" Victor called.  
Chase came to a stop beside them.  
"Thanks! Uh...you must be Victor?"  
"That's right! I'm so glad to finally meet you at last" Victor smiled. "You are definately Jan's Great-Grandson alright!"  
"Well I can only hope to be as great as the both of you..." Chase said. "It's kind of surreal to be stood talking to you!"  
"Oh that's kind of you to say so" said Victor. "I guess you're all used to the Morgans being a more...formal family!"  
"Speaking of which..." Cassidy frowned over her shoulder. "Where is Rose? I hope she's ok!"

"I think she said she was going to get changed?" replied Victor. "She did take off in a hurry..."  
Suddenly a shrill siren sounded out across the beach ordering non surfers to retreat behind the safety barriers. Slight apprehension etched across Chase's face but he quickly quashed it deep down inside of him and grabbed his surfboard. Feraligatr jumped to his side.  
"Heh...10 past midday! Right on time!" Victor chuckled as he checked his watch. "Go for it Chase!"  
"Yes good luck baby!" Cassidy said as she hugged him. "I'm nervous as hell but you'll do great!"  
"Cassidy... we need to get behind the barriers..." Victor said.  
"Wait!!!" cried Chase. "Where's Rose? I need to see her... I can't..."  
"We'll find her!" Victor urged. "But you need to go, to get your starting edge!"

Chase reluctantly turned away and clenching his fist started walking towards the ocean with Feraligatr. A shot of red darted past Cassidy and Victor as Rose shouted Chase's name.

"CHASE!!!"

Rose flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him so hard he thought he was going to faint.  
"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry, I went to change! I knew if I left the damn beach the wave would arrive!"  
"Wait, what are you wearing?" Chase laughed pointing at Rose's top. She was sporting a white vest with his face printed on it and the shortest of denim shorts.   
"Bit of cheerleading!" she giggled. "I printed one for your Mom too!"  
"Rose I...." began Chase.  
"Chase go!!!!" shouted Victor.  
Chase took Rose into his arms and kissed her passionately. He then picked up his surfboard and with a wink to her started sprinting once more towards the ocean. Rose watched as his strong arms started sweeping the current. Feraligatr was helping him and already they had managed to more or less catch up with the others.

She returned behind the safety barrier and blushed as she caught sight of Victor and Cassidy.  
"Young love eh?" Victor winked as he playfully poked her shoulder.  
"Don't! Haha!" squeaked Rose. She gave the other top to Cassidy.  
"Oh I love it!!! Haha!" beamed Cassidy as she pulled it on. "Thank you sweetie!"  
"Where's mine?!" asked Victor.  
"Well I thought you'd be out there too Great Uncle!" exclaimed Rose. Victor laughed and shook his head.  
"No I leave it to the youngsters now young Rose!" he said.  
They all stood and watched as the group of surfers swam further and further out. Cassidy and Rose squinted but had trouble spotting Chase.  
"So they definately spotted the wave?" asked Cassidy.  
Victor nodded. "Yep it will suddenly appear. Chase'll know when to mount. No pressure or anything, not as if his girl isn't watching him! Or his family members!"

Cassidy nodded and faced the ocean again. Rose stood beside her watching the group of surfers, the beach fell silent apart from a couple of reporters from channel 7.  
"Cassidy!" exclaimed Rose. "Do Butch and Bella know about today?!"  
Cassidy's face turned white and she yanked her phone out from her pocket.  
"Shit!!!! No!!!!" she cried as she pressed 1 to speed-dial Butch.  
"I think Bella's home with him this weekend" she added as she waited for Butch to pick up. "Oh come ON Biff!!!!"  
"The name is Butch!" came a growl from the other end. Rose giggled.  
"Urgh finally!" Cassidy said. "Listen put channel 7 on now!!! Yes channel 7. Yes right now! Is Bella with you? Ok good! Make her watch too! Infact gather all the Pokemon too... no I have not lost my mind! Just do it!!! Ok love you byeee!!"

Rose was still giggling as she hung up. Cassidy raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What? You know what he's like! Do your Mum and Dad know?"  
"Yes I rang them while at the hotel" explained Rose. "Dad done that funny, excited noise he makes... i'd not heard it since Sakura was born. Sleep deprivation and all that!"  
"Well let's hope they stay awake for this!" Cassidy said.  
They fell silent once more and together with Victor, they waited intently for a further 5 or 6 minutes. All eyes were on the ocean and the group of hopefuls hoping to carve their name in history. Eventually someone shouted causing everyone to look.

"Here it comes!"  
________________________________________

"So Mom didn't explain why we had to put channel 7 on?" Bella asked curiously as Butch fiddled with the T.V buttons. The teal haired man shook his head at his daughter.  
"Nope! God knows what is going on... it might be some major incident that's delayed her flight".  
"Well did she sound worried?" Bella said. She knew it would take something pretty serious to rattle Cassidy.  
"I don't think so! Uh...ok got it!" Butch said. He sat back on the sofa and Bella perched on the arm next to him.

"A big hello if you've just joined us! We're coming to you live from the Seafoam Islands where Humungadunga is due to hit shores within the next 5 minutes. As always, hopeful surfers have headed out hoping to ride the collosal wave and plant their flag on the rock. It comes just 1 day after the funeral of old time surfing legend Jan Kahuna and 1 of the competitors this time is none other than Kahuna's 15 year old Great Grandson - Chase Kidd! We're just seeing if we can zoom in on Kidd and the other surfers now...oh yes here we go!"

Butch and Bella gaped at the screen in disbelief. The camera rolled over Chase balancing steady with Feraligatr bracing on the opposite end.  
"Holy shit..." Bella whispered. "He's actually going to do it?"  
"THE Humungadunga..." Butch realised. "He's going to surf Humungadunga!!!"  
"I remember him saying he would one day..." Bella admitted. "Do you know much about it Dad?"  
"No..." Butch said. "The last one was in the late 90's and I couldn't watch it on t.v"  
"Oh really, how come?" Bella asked.  
"Me and your Mom were in jail at the time" Butch smirked.

Bella snorted. She turned the t.v up so they could hear everything that was being said. A scratching noise could be heard from the garden.  
"Bella stop him! I'm shitting bricks here and if I go i'll probably snap at him" Butch said. "And call the others yeah?!"  
Bella got up quickly and ran into the garden where Raticate was making a fine job of pulling up all the shrubs.  
"No bad boy!" she scolded as she done her best to haul the heavy rat off. She glanced around at the other Pokemon who were dotted around enjoying the sunshine.  
"Guys! Come see Chasey on t.v!" she called.  
The other Pokemon all darted inside at lightening speed. Mightyena climbed on the sofa beside Butch and the others all sat on the floor in front of them. Bella returned to her perch and made Raticate sit beside her. Butch was now leant forward, his hands clasped tightly over his lower face.

"You ok Dad? Bella asked him.  
"I'll let you know in about 10 minutes" Butch muttered.  
________________________________________

Chase clung on tight to his surfboard, the sea becoming choppier as the wave drew ever closer. Glancing around he saw other surfers beginning to mount their boards. Feraligatr tried to get his trainer's attention.  
"Fera?"  
"No. Not yet. Too early" Chase stated. "The timing has to be spot on"  
Feraligatr nodded. He trusted Chase and would sit tight until he said the word.  
"This is it Feraligatr... this is everything we've been waiting for" said Chase.  
"Fera!!!"  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Fera..."  
"Haha! Well at least you're honest eh?"

1 by 1 the surfers attempted to mount their surfboards. Humungadunga was right on top of them now and the deafening roar of the wave made it nearly impossible to hear anything. Chase closed his eyes.  
"Get ready buddy!" He said his Pokemon.  
As the tip of the wave reached it's peak he snapped his eyes open.  
"Feraligatr mount!" He commanded. The Pokemon jumped aboard and Chase done the same. As the wave came crashing down they took off riding at the very top. Feraligatr was crouched at the back acting as a counter weight whilst Chase balanced at the front.  
"Jesus this is high!!!" he gulped.

"Oh my god I can't look..." Butch said, as he attempted to cover his eyes.  
"Dad relax! He's been training for this his whole life! Bella said. "GO CHASE!!!"

"How's he doing Victor?" asked Cassidy.  
"He's looking good! He's in a great position. Just a question if he can reach the rock now" Victor said. "But i'm sure he'll do it! Right Rose?"  
Rose didn't answer. Her piercing green eyes could focus only on Chase as she watched him dart gracefully within the wave. His balance was strong and he was mastering the ride. Feraligatr was working alongside him, his very first Pokemon, his partner and his friend.

"He's nearly at the rock!" gasped Cassidy.

Chase pulled out his flag and grasped it tightly in his hand. The rock was drawing nearer and nearer. One by one the other surfers bailed from their boards, unable to cope with the intensity of the wave.  
"Don't lose your nerve Feraligatr! We're almost there!" called Chase.  
A series of flashbacks ran through Chase's mind as they approached the rock. 8 year old Chase learning to surf for the 1st time, meeting Feraligatr as a Totodile, being with his friends. Being with Rose...THAT kiss...

"Do it Chase!!!!" yelled Rose.

"Now Feraligatr! Lean to the left!" commanded Chase.  
The Pokemon neatly steered the surfboard over and in what felt like complete slow motion, Chase jammed his flag down into the rock as hard as he could. He stumbled a little but remained on his board and the flag stuck out from the rock for all to see.  
"We did it..." he gasped as they started their decent towards the shore. As they came in closer, they got hear the roar that erupted from the beach.

Victor was clapping, Cassidy and Rose were squealing and dancing around in each other's arms. Back home Bella was jumping around the lounge screaming her lungs out, the Pokemon at her feet. Butch flopped back and covered his face with his hands. He had done it. Chase had really done it.  
"Told you he'd do it!!!" Bella cried as she leapt onto Butch's lap and hugged him tightly.  
"Never a doubt in my mind!" Butch finally said with a smile as the wave finally crashed onto the shore  
________________________________________

"And there we have it folks! Chase Kidd, at just 15 years of age has become the 3rd person in history to successfully conquer humungadunga. He's just landed on the shore now, look at that grin! What an incredible moment for this young man and what another proud moment for the family, just 1 day after burying Jan. I think that's his Mama running towards him now, and his girlfriend?"

Cassidy ran as fast as she could towards her son but Rose was faster and in a similar fashion to the Johto league ended up being hoisted into the air by Chase. The crowd erupted as they shared a passionate kiss, Rose giggled as Chase span her round again.  
"I love you!" he breathed.  
"I love you too, I can't believe you done it!!!" cried Rose.   
"Neither can I..." laughed Chase. "I'm still shaking!"  
"Chasey!!!!" Cassidy screamed as she flung her arms around him.  
"Ok Mum?" he laughed.  
"Chase... i'm so proud of you! Your Dad's gonna be proud! And well... Grampy Jan would have been proud too".

"I hope so..." Chase nodded. "I felt him with me out there you know... all of you were..."  
Victor appeared beside Rose and put his arm around her.  
"He was definately with you Chase, you're more like him than you probably realise".  
The 4 of them slowly started to walk back towards the safety barriers. Cassidy walked on ahead talking excitedly to Butch on the phone. Chase had his arm snaked around Rose's waist and Victor walked beside them. As they reached the barriers a young boy around 5 or 6 years ago appeared and shyly approached Chase.

"Oh hey dude!" Chase smiled.  
"I'm so sorry, he insisted on talking to you" his mother stammered.  
"Oh it's fine, honestly!" Chase said kindly. He crouched to the little boy's level.  
"So what's your name?" he asked.  
"Ben" he replied excitedly. "I collect the surfer stickers, I have lots!! I've nearly completed them but now i'll need you! Will you be a rare one???"  
"Errr" Chase hesitated.  
"He'll be on a sticker one day" Rose promised Ben. "And I bet he'll be a shiny rare just like Jan Kahuna and Victor Morgan too".  
"I hope so!" Said Ben. "When I get big I want to be a surfer too!!"

"Yeah?" Chase said. "Well in that case I have something for you..."  
He walked a few paces up to the surfboard storage and pulled out his old surfboard which was now too small.  
"Here Ben, I want you to have it!" Chase explained. "I started surfing at 8, give it a couple of years and you can start too. Who knows? Maybe you'll catch the next wave!"  
Ben's eyes widened. "Y-you mean it?"  
"Positive!" beamed Chase. He winked up at Victor who nodded at him.  
"Thank you!!!! This is so cool!!!!!!!" Ben cried as he went prancing off barely able to hold the board against his tiny frame.  
"That is so generous...thank you" his Mother said. "I'm so sorry again..."  
"He's a great kid!" Chase reassured her. "I was like him once..."  
She smiled, turned and left. Chase watched after them for a little while. Victor stood beside him.

"Definately Jan's Great-Grandson" he repeated softly. "Surfing is the blood that flows through your veins"  
"Thanks Victor" said Chase. "Not forgetting you of course!"  
"I mean, shucks..." laughed Victor. "Hey maybe Rose has a talent for it it too if it runs in families?"  
"Well...there's only 1 way to find out!" Chase smirked.  
They stifled their laughs as Rose looked at her boyfriend and great Uncle with suspicion. She wasn't getting on any surfboard any time soon!  
________________________________________

As the afternoon drew into the evening, the sky turned a hazy red and the ocean had been restored to calm. The large crowds from the beach had finally dispersed and the television crews had packed up. All seemed normal for now.

Cassidy stood at the departure gate clutching her boarding pass in her hand.  
"Flight 20771 to Akala, Alola is now boarding"  
"Well...this is me" she sniffed. "I best go and see if the place is still standing with your Dad and Bella"  
"Or if we have a garden left" laughed Chase.  
"That too..." Cassidy said darkly. She pulled Chase into an embrace and held him as tight as she possibly could.  
"Have a wonderful journey around Kanto" she said. "I know Alola is our home now, but Kanto is where you were born. I'm sure you'll grow even more as a trainer and a person here".  
"Thanks Mum! I hope so!" Chase smiled.  
Cassidy turned to Rose and hugged the young girl.  
"Look after each other!" She said.  
"We will!" They chanted in unison.

Cassidy disappeared through the gate and after about 15-20 minutes, Chase and Rose watched as her flight trundelled along the runway before taking off towards the western sunset.  
"There she goes" muttered Chase. "You know it's funny, i'm only just realising how far I am from home"  
"Yeah...but like she said, you'll grow here! As will I!" Rose winked. "Maaaybe we'll grow as a couple too!"  
"I don't like the look you're giving me Rose" Chase laughed nervously. Rose giggled and clutched at his hand.

"Come on!" she said. "Kanto is calling us!"

The end.


End file.
